This invention relates to a winder, more particularly to a winder provided with a winding shaft extraction device. The winding shaft extraction device is a device operated after one or more rolls have been completely wound on the winding shaft of the winder for the purpose of transferring the winding shaft to a position were it is completely removed from the completely wound roll or rolls and for restoring the winding shaft to its operating position after the roll or rolls have been removed from the winder.
In conventional winders the completed rolls are either removed from the winder together with the winding shaft which is then extracted therefrom, or one end of the winding shaft is detached from the winder and, with the other end still supported by the winder, the roll or rolls are pulled off the winding shaft. As this work of removing the rolls from the winding shaft is troublesome, there has been developed a winder wherein the rolls are wound on a tubular paper core rotated in the winder while being supported by cones inserted into its ends. This system cannot, however, be used in a case where a web is slit into a number of strips to be wound into an equal number of sheet rolls.
As will be clear from the embodiment described in the following, in accordance with the present invention it is possible, even in a case where a web is slit into four strips to be wound two on each of two winding shafts, to extract the two winding shafts from the completed rolls to produce four rolls which can then be removed from the winder.